Hermanas de sangre
by Venetrix
Summary: Narcissa descubre el pequeño secreto de su hermana Andromeda y siente que su confianza y amor han sido traicionados. Participa en el reto "Sentimientos Encontrados" del foro La sala de los Menesteres.


**Disclaimer**: Ni los personajes ni el universo pottérico ni todo lo que podáis reconocer me corresponde, es de J..

Esta historia participa en el reto _"Sentimientos Encontrados"_ del foro **La Sala de los Menesteres**. Como no, lo subo el último día del plazo, pero es que Inspiración y yo no nos llevamos bien últimamente. Tenía otro fic medio escrito, una conversación entre Dumbledore y Tom, pero no me satisfacía.

El único requisito para el reto es usar un sentimiento o emoción que nos daba la organizadora. En mi caso fue **Confianza**, y creo, más o menos, haberlo incluido tanto por mención expresa como sobreentendido.

Sin más dilaciones, os dejo con el fic, que espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

* * *

Narcissa busca con la mirada a su lechuza entre las demás, saltea algunos montones de excrementos con visible asco y alarga la mano para que el animal se pose en ella. Con cuidado ata la carta a la pata del ave

—Atenea, llévasela a Bellatrix —le ordena mientras le acaricia el blanco plumaje.

El animal ulula fuertemente antes de emprender el vuelo. Narcissa permanece unos minutos más en el lugar, apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana con los azules ojos fijos en el paisaje que se dibuja desde esa posición del castillo. El aire primaveral mece suavemente su larga y lisa melena. Cierra los ojos y aspira fuertemente, rápidamente acude a su olfato un olor fresco a césped mezclado con un aroma dulzón.

Confía en que su hermana mayor responda con prontitud a la carta que acaba de enviar; carta que había escrito junto a Andromeda la noche anterior. Tiene mucha curiosidad por saber cómo marchan los preparativos de la boda con Lestrange, lo que sin duda será el acontecimiento del año.

"Cissy, no creo que responda en unas semanas. Ya sabes cómo es", le había dicho su hermana mediana con cierto gesto de desagrado. Ambas sospechaban que Bellatrix se había unido al Señor Oscuro, pero eso era algo sobre lo que no quería pensar. El tema de la boda, sin embargo, era mucho más interesante.

Sobresaltada por el tiempo que llevaba allí parada, en un lugar tan sucio, se da la vuelta y abandona la lechucería. Baja las escaleras apresuradamente pues desea ver a su hermana, quien en unos minutos acabaría su clase de séptimo de Herbología. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos no se da cuenta de que otra persona subía la escalera. Choca con un cuerpo y casi se cae de bruces si unas fuertes manos no la llegan a sujetar.

—¡Cissy! Pareces agitada.

Lucius Malfoy la observa a través de sus penetrantes ojos grises mientras aún la amarra con delicadeza. Narcissa es capaz de sentir el contacto abrasador de las manos de Lucius a través de la tela de la túnica. Siente que todo el calor de su cuerpo se amontona en sus mejillas y que su corazón late como si quisiera fugarse de su cuerpo contra su voluntad. No obstante, como buena Black, es capaz de controlar perfectamente el nerviosismo de su cuerpo y logra aparentar serenidad.

—Perdona, Lucius, es que llevaba prisa porque quiero encontrarme con Meda a la salida de su clase.

Y Lucius le sonríe sin dejar de mirarla. Y Narcissa siente que el tiempo comienza a ir más despacio cuando los labios de Malfoy se ensanchan y sus blancos dientes quedan perfectamente visibles. La mano del joven se dirige hacia el rostro sorprendido de Narcissa.

—Tienes un mechón fuera —dice Lucius mientras se lo retira tras la oreja, con un cuidado reverencial, y sus yemas rozan la suave piel de la joven.

En ese momento las defensas de Narcissa se derrumban y un leve rubor rosado tiñe su pálida mejilla. Lucius se percata de que la respiración de la muchacha se ha acelerado y sonríe, tomándose sus reacciones como un triunfo.

—¿Ya has enviado la carta a Bellatrix?

—Sí, sí —asegura Narcissa incapaz de seguir frente a él sin moverse ni articular palabra—. Ya sabes, quería saber cómo siguen los preparativos de la boda…

—No te entretengo más o no alcanzarás a Andromeda —le dice Lucius mientras separa su mano de su cabello rozando su mejilla por última vez.

—Bien… nos vemos en la sala común —logra decir Narcissa recuperando su talante altivo.

—Allí te esperaré —asiente Lucius y observa como la figura grácil y estilizada de Narcissa se aleja—. Como siempre.

Nada más bajar los últimos escalones, Narcissa se apoya contra el muro de piedra y se lleva la mano a la mejilla. La nota caliente y sonríe. Sonríe porque todo su interior está agitado con una fuerza que no parece propia de la naturaleza. Siente que nada puede salir mal en ese momento y que su dicha no conoce fines.

Embriagada de alegría y júbilo cruza varios corredores y sale al exterior del castillo. Cuando se aproxima a los herbolarios ve que un grupo de alumnos compuestos por Slytherin y Hufflepuff salen de ellos y se dirigen al castillo. Rápidamente encuentra a Rabastan Lestrange y se acerca a él.

—Rabastan, ¿y mi hermana?

El muchacho alto de cabello castaño y mirada oscura la evalúa mientras se echa la mochila a un hombro y hace una mueca, medio ladeada, de lo que sería una sonrisa altanera.

—Se quedó rezagada, decía que tenía que recoger.

Narcissa le echa un último vistazo al muchacho y sigue su camino, dirección a los invernaderos. Conoce perfectamente las intenciones del joven Lestrange con su hermana y aunque no sea el tipo de hombre en el que ella se fijaría, si lo considera perfecto para su ella. Y está claro que él también lo cree.

Cuando se acerca a la puerta escucha una voz varonil, que desde luego no corresponde a la de su hermana. Sin embargo, la risa alegre y vivaz que se escucha a continuación si es de ella. Narcissa, intrigada, pues acaba de ver al que creía el pretendiente de Andromeda, se acerca a la ventana más próxima y se asoma, vigilando la escena.

Definitivamente allí estaba Andromeda, agachada recogiendo no sabe qué. El pelo ondulado, espeso y castaño le cae en cascada y le tapa parte del rostro Narcissa fija la mirada con consternación en el muchacho que la acompaña. Alto y de un castaño que parece casi rubio, espalda ancha, ojos grandes y expresivos. Mira su túnica y comprueba que es un alumno de Hufflepuff. Entrecierra más los ojos para escudriñar su rostro: parece tener los ojos claros aunque desde esa distancia no llega a discernir el color, observa con horror como el muchacho no aparta la mirada de Andromeda, quien acaba de erguirse con unos pergaminos agarrados contra su pecho.

Entonces, finalmente, lo ubica. Es ese Tonks con el que Lestrange tuvo problemas a principios de curso, un _sangresucia_. Narcissa no puede menos que arrugar la nariz con asco cuando ese Tonks le retira un mechón de la cara a su hermana, como hacía unos minutos lo había hecho Malfoy con ella. Consternada, observa que su hermana se ruboriza y él sonríe y le pasa una mano por los hombros. Se acerca hasta su oído y le susurra algo que provoca que Andromeda se ría con un brillo en los ojos que hacía años que no le veía.

Siente que un temblor se va apoderando de su cuerpo, cierra los puños con fuerza sin apenas darse cuenta y sigue con la mirada clavada en la pareja que tiene delante, estupefacta por sus estúpidas risas y miradas cómplices. No comprende que hace su hermana rozando a ese _sangresucia_, por qué ríe ante sus estúpidas palabras y por qué no se aleja de él. No comprende que sus ojos brillen con tal intensidad por los halagos de esa mugre. Y no comprende que le haya mentido, que haya violado su confianza.

Siente que la furia se va apoderando de cada poro de su piel, ni siquiera lo trata como un simple amigo. Se miran y hablan de la misma forma que ella lo hace con Lucius, pero por Merlín, ese tipo no es más que un mugriento. Ve con horror como el joven se agacha levemente para encontrarse con los labios de su hermana, una Black, una sangrelimpia; y ella corresponde con fervor. Acaba de dejar los pergaminos que antes ocupaban sus manos para enlazar con ellas el cuello del _sangresucia_. Narcissa cierra los ojos con horror y no sabe cuánto tiempo está así, cuando los vuelve a abrir observa que Tonks se ha alejado y mira por la puerta, el exterior del castillo, como si vigilara que no hubiera nadie. Le hace un gesto marcial con la mano a Andromeda, sin dejar de sonreír, y se marcha del invernadero.

Narcissa no aguanta más. Sale de su escondite cuando Tonks se ha perdido de su vista y entra en el invernadero, donde una risueña Andromeda se encuentra metiendo sus pergaminos en la mochila.

—¡Cissy! —se sobresalta Andromeda al verla acercarse tan sigilosamente, rápidamente la escudriña con la mirada, preocupada por la frialdad que reconoce en sus ojos—. ¿Todo bien? ¿Has enviado ya la carta?

La menor de las Black no contesta enseguida. Siente deseos de abalanzarse sobre ella y asaltarla con preguntas acusadoras, pero se controla, se acerca más y la mira directamente a sus ojos. Tienen la misma forma que los ojos de Bellatrix, pero son más grandes y de color jade.

—Sí, acabo de hacerlo —responde finalmente Narcissa, nota que la voz le tiembla y se le antoja despreciable el gesto de sorpresa que aparece en la cara de su hermana, como si el hecho de que se hubiera besado hace unos segundos con un _sangresucia_ no supusiera nada de degradante.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo? No habrás discutido con Malfoy…

—¡Mentirosa! ¡Mentirosa! ¡Mentirosa! —chilla Narcissa incapaz de controlar la furia que embarga su cuerpo. Le da igual gritar y perder las formas, no soporta que su hermana le mienta delante de sus narices.

Andromeda da dos pasos hacia atrás de forma inconsciente. Sus ojos se han agrandado mucho más y su boca permanece ligeramente abierta.

—¡Te he visto! ¡Acabo de ver salir a ese _sangresucia_!

La muchacha más alta recupera el temple, aunque sus facciones se han endurecido, y ahora Narcissa es más consciente del increíble parecido que tiene con Bellatrix. Los mismos labios, la misma mandíbula, las mismas facciones fuertes y acusadas.

—¿Ahora me espías?

—¡No te estaba espiando! Vine a buscarte, quería hablar contigo…

—¿Es que ya no quieres?

Ahora es Narcissa quien se sorprende. ¿Cómo es capaz de sostenerle la mirada? No parece ni un ápice avergonzada por su comportamiento.

—¡Eres una traidora! ¿Cómo dejas que un _sagresucia_ te toque, Meda? ¿Cómo permites que se acerque… de _esa_ forma? ¡Tu sangre es mi sangre! Mírate, eres todo lo que ese putrefacto nunca será… ¡Eres una Black!

El labio inferior de Andromeda tiembla preso de la ira. Nota que toda su tranquilidad se esfuma y esas palabras, en la boca de quien era su hermana y confidente, le duelen de una manera inenarrable.

—No he traicionado a nadie.

—¡SÍ, SÍ LO HAS HECHO! —Narcissa pierde el control por la pasividad que ve en su hermana, su voz se alza histérica y nota que los ojos empiezan a escocerle—. Has traicionado a tu familia, a tu apellido y a mí. Te has burlado de mi confianza, te has burlado de mí. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¿Por qué sigues ahí, inmóvil, como si no fuera contigo? ¡Meda, me has traicionado!

Para sorpresa de Narcissa, Andromeda simplemente deja escapar una atronadora risa carente de sentimientos. No es como la risa, cariñosa y jovial, de hace unos minutos, esa que le dedicaba a ese _sangresucia_. Ahora es despectiva y llena de frialdad.

—Me hablas de confianza, Cissy, ¿cómo puedo confiar en alguien que me va a juzgar y condenar de antemano por unos estúpidos prejuicios? ¡Ni siquiera pude confiar en ti! ¡Y me lo acabas de demostrar! Eres igual que ellos, igual que Bella…

-¡Son mi familia! —le interrumpe Narcissa casi escupiendo las palabras—. Nuestros padres, Bella, tú…

—¡Bella se ha unido a quien tú sabes! ¡Bella mata y tortura a la gente que considera la basura de este mundo! ¡Bella mataría a la persona que yo AMO!

Narcissa retrocede como si las palabras que ahora chilla su hermana le abofetearan el rostro. Cabecea, dejando de lado la revelación que acaba de escuchar. No comprende que alguien como su hermana, como ellas, puedan _amar_ a un ser inferior.

—Y también me eliminaría a mí, ¡esa es tu hermana! ¡Esos son tus principios! ¡Esa es tu maldita sangre, eso es lo que defienden!

—¡Ella no haría eso! —exclama Narcissa a quien cada vez le cuesta más respirar—. ¡Ella no traicionaría a su familia! ¡Confío en ella! ¡Confiaba en ti, maldita sea!

—¿Qué te he hecho, Cissy, para que me mires como si fuera el peor de los monstruos? ¿Qué hecho de malo? ¿Por qué tú puedes enamorarte de quien elijas libremente y yo no?

—¡No compares a Lucius con _ese_!

—_Ese_ tiene nombre. ¡Me vas a escuchar, Cissy! —le advierte Andromeda agarrándole la mano al ver que su hermana se escapaba—. Se llama Ted Tonks, y sí, sus padres son muggles. Pero su sangre es igual que esta, que esta que circula debajo de tu mano. Es igual que esta —Andromeda libera la mano de su hermana y se la lleva al pecho—, esta que hace que mi corazón bombee. Igual de roja, exactamente igual. No hay nada de mugre en ese chico, no hay nada despreciable. Es noble, es bueno, es divertido, ¡me quiere por mí misma, no por un apellido! Me quiere pese a que vosotros me odiéis por lo mismo que él me ama. No está podrido, ¿me entiendes? ¡No está podrido! No es inferior, no, no lo es; en todo caso es mucho mejor que yo.

Narcissa boquea intentando encontrar las palabras necesarias pero es incapaz de articular sonido.

—Sí, es mucho mejor que yo pues yo, creyendo que os traicionaba, me he negado a corresponderle durante mucho tiempo. Lo he tratado en ocasiones con un desprecio digno del de Bellatrix, pero ¿sabes? No tenía sentido porque siempre supe, desde un principio, que él no es mugre. Se merece todo mi respeto y admiración, ¡se lo merece, maldita sea!

—La tía Walburga te borrará del árbol, nuestros padres te repudiarán y te desherrarán, Bellatrix… te odiará para siempre y…

—¿Y tú? ¿También me vas a odiar? ¿También vas a negar que existo? ¡Porque no pienso volver a casa! Cuando acabe el curso me iré con él, con ese que mancilláis con vuestras viperinas lenguas, con ese que despreciáis no por quién es, sino por su origen… ¡Qué sarta de estupideces! Dime Cissy, ¿tú también me odiarás?

—¡Eres tú las que has mandado todo al garete! ¡Eres tú la que has roto mi confianza, mi cariño! ¡Eres tú quien me ha traicionado al traicionar lo que somos! ¡Al traicionar a nuestra sangre!

—¡A la mierda la sangre! —grita Andromeda, coge la mochila y se la pone en el hombro dispuesta a marcharse.

—¡Espera, Meda!

—No, no, Cissy. Ya has dicho todo lo que necesitaba oír. Si venerar a la sangre significa despreciar y odiar por estúpidas razones a personas como Ted, no quiero esta sangre ni esta familia. Si el hecho de que ame a Ted te supone tal horror, olvídate de mí.

—¡Meda! —Narcissa solloza y su hermana se detiene, sorprendida. De los azules ojos de Narcissa corren caudalosas lágrimas que surcan su cara—. ¡No diré nada, te lo juro! ¡No diré nada! Haré como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero por favor no me dejes; no, no lo hagas…

—¿Cómo voy a seguir con vosotros y casarme con él?

—¡No, no te cases! —solloza Narcissa consternada por la revelación de las intenciones de su hermana—. ¡Déjalo ahora y no diré nada! ¡Olvidaré que algún día tuviste algo con _él_! No te borrarán de nuestra familia…

—¡Me das asco! —chilla Andromeda quien siente que el corazón le duele como si se estuviera rompiendo en miles de trocitos. Ve las sinceras lágrimas de su hermana, sus ruegos, y siente que sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse también. Por un momento creyó que la entendería, sin embargo los prejuicios por la supremacía de la sangre son mucho mayores—. ¿Por qué tienes que tener esa obtusa mente? ¿Por qué tengo que elegir, Cissy, por qué debo elegir? No me hagas elegir, porque perderéis… No me hagas elegir entre mi hermana y él, no me hagas elegir Cissy… Por favor.

—No te entiendo, ¡no te entiendo! —solloza Narcissa derrumbándose al lado de un taburete, se agarra el cabello con fuerza e intenta reprimir sus continuos sollozos—. ¡Es un _sangresucia_! ¡Y nosotros somos tu familia!

—¡No lo llames _sangresucia_! ¡Sois vosotros los que estáis podridos! Gracias por hacérmelo saber, no será tan doloroso abandonaros sabiendo que ya no hay nada que me retenga en esa casa.

Narcissa levanta la cabeza y la mira herida en lo más profundo de su alma. Sabe que acaba de perder a una hermana, que su nombre jamás será mencionado y que tendrá que fingir que no existe. Y todo eso se le antoja especialmente difícil.

—Ahora puedes irles con el cuento, si quieres —continúa Andromeda a quien le tiembla la mano—. ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras! Y me reprochas traición, tú; y me hablas de confianza… ¡Solo te ha faltado escupirme encima!

La joven de cabello platino es incapaz de abrir la boca. Nota que su cuerpo desfallece, las lágrimas cada vez salen con más fuerza y su dolor aumenta al ver en los ojos de su hermana decepción y odio cuando debería ser al revés.

—Lo siento mucho, Cissy, no sabes cuánto lo siento. No sabes ni quieres entender lo mucho que he sufrido, sin embargo, no te odio. ¡Odio nuestro apellido y odio a nuestros padres por meterte esas ideas en la cabeza! Y si odio algo de ti es el hecho de que te las hayas creído.

Andromeda retoma el paso con velocidad. Necesita salir de allí y dejar de escuchar los jadeos de su hermana y de ver su azul mirada surcada por las lágrimas, como si tuviera que arrepentirse de amar. Narcissa siente que se atraganta, que no puede resistir más la frustración, y cuando ve que la túnica de su hermana desaparece por la puerta, el nudo estalla. No le importa llorar tan sonoramente como si no hubiera mañana. Se siente terriblemente desgraciada, y todo por culpa de ese _sangresucia_.

—No te vayas… no te vayas…

Pero nadie escucha sus palabras. Poco a poco va saliendo de ese mar de lágrimas. Se seca con el forro de la manga la cara, ásperamente. Sabe que nada volverá a ser como antes y que cuanto abra la boca, su hermana será la nueva paria de su familia y le duele en lo más profundo de su ser. Decide que no va a decir nada, que será ella quien se delate a sí misma. En cierta medida teme que en sus palabras haya cierta veracidad y que Bellatrix la odie y clame venganza. Y sí, sabe que Bellatrix se ha unido a la misión del que será su marido en unas semanas. Y sabe que es pasional y rencorosa; ella no se limitará a llorar su pérdida, no lo hará. Querrá venganza. Y Narcissa pese a que se sienta dolida, traicionada y despreciada por Andromeda, no quiere verla muerta. Porque por mucho que diga un viejo tapiz, es y seguirá siendo su hermana. Sangre de su sangre.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Ufff casi no puedo ni participar, anoche en la cama me vino la idea. Tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre estas hermanas y he aprovechado la oportunidad. He nombrado varias veces la palabra confianza y confiar, pero quiero que la idea no sea tan implícita y que la gente interprete, por eso no todo ha girado sobre la confianza. Narcissa tiene confianza en sus hermanas, en sus ideales, en la supremacía de la sangrelimpia, su familia y sangre. Y esta confianza se extrapola a sus hermanas. El romper esta confianza es una traición hacia todo eso, incluida ella. Andromeda quería tener esa confianza, pero no podía porque iba en contra de todo lo que sentaba la confianza de su hermana. En fin, espero que más o menos quedéis con esa sensación, que era la que quería dejar.

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, os agradecería que me dejarais un review que siempre endulzan el alma y hacen el día más ameno. Siempre es mejor que un simple favoritos. :)

7


End file.
